


Lesson Number One: Feeding

by eternalqueenofthemyscira



Series: The Adventures of a Clan of Two [2]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Fluff, baby yoda is hungry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21599905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalqueenofthemyscira/pseuds/eternalqueenofthemyscira
Summary: Mando and Baby Yoda finally get to relax after they are reunited. But now Mando is a Dad and has new responsibilities. He’s about to learn his first lesson as a parent.
Relationships: The Mandalorian and the Child
Series: The Adventures of a Clan of Two [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556641
Comments: 19
Kudos: 355





	Lesson Number One: Feeding

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place at the end of the third episode. Baby Yoda and Mando went through a lot. I'm sure they both had to be hungry, right? 
> 
> ad'ika means "kid or child" in the Mando'a language

Gentle cooing from his lap snaps the Mandalorian out of the trance he had been in. A quick glance down showed the Child happily playing with the small metal ball, rolling it between his small hands. 

As if sensing that he was being watched, the Child’s small head turned to look up at him. The sphere stilled in his hands as they both looked into each other’s eyes. The staring contest only lasted a moment before the Child let out a small giggle and proudly showed his toy off. 

“Yes, I see your toy.” He spoke. A happy squeak from the Child echoed in his ship. 

The playing continued for a little while longer, but eventually he felt the child grow still. He could tell that the Child had curled himself into his side to sleep. Without his cradle, there wasn’t anywhere safe for him to be except as close to the Mandalorian as possible. It was a comfort to be able to feel the small rise and fall of the sleeping Child’s body. He could not blame the Child for being so tired, and was surprised it had not fallen asleep earlier. 

He kept his focus on flying his ship and was careful to not move an inch. The Child had been well-behaved so far and he was not willing to push his luck with a tired, screaming infant. 

He had lost track of how long the Child has been asleep until he felt the Child’s stomach growl against his ribs. The Child shifted to face him and slowly opened his eyes. It is only then that he realizes the Child hadn’t eaten anything since it gulped down a frog a few days ago. He was quick to put the ship into autopilot and scoop the Child up. 

The Child’s ears flop as he carries him down to investigate the food supplies he had saved. He attempted to place the Child onto a small shelf, but he let out a short whine and tightens the grip he had on his cloak. 

“Come on,  _ ad’ika _ . Let me find us something to eat.” He says to it, gently removing the small hands from around his cloak. 

With the Child placed on the shelf, he is able to look through the food supplies he had. Upon opening the crate, he immediately realizes that he hasn’t exactly prepared for having an infant aboard his ship. The crate is mostly filled with dehydrated foods, which are tasteless and most likely not what the Child wants to eat. To be fair, he typically doesn’t want to eat them either.

He  _ does _ have some fresh fruit he was able to get a hold of, as payment for finding a lost pet of some random elite. Content with what he has found, he closes the crate. 

“Okay,  _ ad’ika _ . You hungry?” He says and is met with two little hands reaching for the food. 

“Hold on, hold on. I’ll get it.” He tears the food into small pieces so as to not have to see the Child swallow everything in one gulp again. 

He gently lifts the Child for the shelf into his lap to better keep an eye on him. The fruit is consumed shockingly fast. As small as the Child is, his appetite is enormous. He’ll have to make sure he is better equipped to feed him. Part of him feels guilty for neglecting the Child’s needs. He should have known better. 

He bounces the Child on his knees, earning giggles and a bright smile. He rests his back on the wall behind him and brings the Child up to rest on his chest. Exhaustion hits him almost as hard as the Mudhorn, his eyes shutting almost immediately. The Child babbles quietly to itself, but soon also returns to sleep. 


End file.
